


Un hechizo de oro

by Vanessatwo17



Category: Robin Hood: Mischief in Sherwood (TV), Robin Hood: travesura en Sherwood, robin hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessatwo17/pseuds/Vanessatwo17
Summary: Él no quería casarse, y menos con una extraña... Y fue entonces que tuvo la idea de oro que necesitaba. Pero esto no termina ahí, porque un hechizo agravará la situación.





	1. Ideas brillantes

—Tres mil cuatrocientos millones y cinco... tres mil cuatrocientos y seis... — contaba sus abundantes piezas de oro bruñido. En eso tocan a la puerta y el príncipe se exaspera por perder la cuenta. —¿Quién es y qué quiere?— graznó hacia la puerta.

Apareció un guardia con un pergamino entre las manos que extendió frente al príncipe.   
—Su majestad el rey Ricardo que ahora se encuentra en medio de una cruzada, decretó lo siguiente:   
El príncipe Juan y Lady Marian deberán desposarse al cumplir los dieciocho años de edad para poder esperar su regreso al volver como los futuros reyes—

—Ya sé que debo casarme Hugo,— rezongó con asco —vete quieres? Estoy en medio de una velada con lo que más amo—

El guardia asintió dejando al príncipe con su cofre de oro y la cuenta perdida de nuevo. Pero en lo que contaba otra vez su mente comenzó a divagar. Que asco el matrimonio, pensó, sólo una excusa más para compartir su oro. ¡No! ¡Nunca! Su oro era suyo, deseaba más y porque Robin Hood lo intentara no lograría robárselo todo. Mucho menos su futura esposa. Esposa que a lo mejor no conocía, ¿y si resultaba ser una avariciosa desagradecida... cómo él?

¡Qué horror! Se dijo, ¡me niego a tener a alguien como yo de esposa! Compartir mi oro, que estupidez.

Si siquiera fuera conocida sabría a qué atenerse, alguna aldeana del reino que estuviera dispuesta a hacer lo que él mandara. Como Skarleth... Pero no, ella era una murmuradora que se quejaba de todo y se cansaba rápido. ¡Ja! Pero tampoco deseaba una esclava.

—Uff que complicado todo esto— escupió alzando una pieza de oro frente a sí rostro —Si tan sólo me pudiera casar contigo.

Por otro lado, Lady Marian acababa de recibir la noticia y ya tenía un pretendiente. El único chico que no podía desposarse con ella por ser un ladrón. Robin Hood y Marian se lanzaban indirectas a diario y los demás repetían que serían bonita pareja. Pero Robin parecía tenerle más cariño a Skarleth y darle más atención a la vida del ladrón que a cualquier chica.

—No tengo por que casarme si no quiero— murmuró molesta descartando la idea.

Por otro lado el príncipe Juan bufaba pasando lista a sus doncellas reales entre las cuales estaba Skarleth. Todas eran demasiado... **buenas personas**.

—Patético— gritó regresando a su cuarto considerando sinceramente casarse con su oro.

Marian entró y vio la fila de doncellas reales muy molestas. —Am, ¿Me perdí de algo?

—El príncipe quiere casarse— suspiró Scarlett con un gesto de extrema molestia.   
—Por Merlin!— exclamó —pues vámonos de aquí antes de que te escoja a ti.

—No te aflijas Marian, ya nos rechazó a todas.

—¿A todas? Pero son más de cien chicas

—Si lo sé, pero a él no le gustamos.

—¿Ah si?

—Si, lo dijo.

Entonces Marian fue hacia la alcoba del príncipe Juan. Y lo encontró como siempre contando su oro. —¿Cómo se atreve a decirles tales cosas a las doncellas?— inquirió alzando una ceja y colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

—¿Perdón?— cuestionó sin prestarle atención.

—Oh no, no me ignorará ahora— espetó acercándose a él y arrebatándole la bolsa de monedas brillantes —Ahora que tengo su atención, voy a enseñarle modales.

Igual no fue escuchada, el príncipe había comenzado a pensar de nuevo en la chica que debería escoger para esposa. Bufó mirando a Marian señalarlo y decirle quién sabe qué cosas, ella también tendría que casarse e irse con el príncipe que la escogiese.   
Él no quería casarse, y menos con una extraña... Y fue entonces que tuvo la idea de oro que necesitaba.

—Marian— canturreó entrecerrando los ojos.

La castaña detuvo su gran repertorio para verlo a los ojos.   
—¿tiene alguna pregunta?

—Mm si... ¿Prefieres una boda al aire libre o dentro del castillo?


	2. Hechizos peligrosos

La puerta del escondite fue abierta de un potente portazo que hizo temblar el árbol entero. Las miradas de los jóvenes recayeron sobre la nueva llegada, que era un manojo de nervios, que como un rayo llegó hasta el único que podría ayudarla: Robin. 

Ella contó con pelos y detalles lo que ocurrió y lloriqueó en el hombro del chico, que esperó pacientemente hasta que ella terminó la conversación para estallar en euforia. —Pero Marian, ¡eso es maravilloso!— los presentes lo miraron asustados.

—Creo que no has entendido, Robin— opinó el pequeño Juan, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

—Te lo repito yo— saltó Tuck —Marian se casará con el príncipe Juan y no contigo.

—Chicos— exclamó él recostándose en la improvisación de cama y cerrando sus ojos, con total calma. Marian ya se había alejado varios pasos de él, dolida y desconcertada por sus palabras —Los que no entienden son ustedes. Si Marian se casa con el príncipe, será reina y tendrá jurisdicción sobre el oro de la corona. 

La chica, y los otros dos compañeros de Robin, lo miraban sin comprender exactamente —¡¿Y eso que?!

—Pues... - gruñó él, cansado de dar tantas explicaciones —que en ese caso, ella tendrá tanto poder como el rey Ricardo. Entonces, además de tener acceso libre al castillo por su parte, podremos deshacernos del príncipe Juan. Tengo la firme esperanza de que Marian será una reina justa para Sherwood. Y al príncipe Juan le gustará la cárcel. Después de eso quizás nos casaremos como es debido y gobernaremos con mano de hierro y corazón noble. 

Tuck y el pequeño Juan asintieron contentos con esa explicación —Viéndolo de esa manera, parece una gran idea. 

Marian se puso en pie —y mi felicidad no importa? ¿Qué será de mi vida en el tiempo en el que esté casada con ese avaro rubio? Por nada del mundo pienso hacer eso, ni siquiera si fuera para desposarme luego contigo, Robin. No seré parte de esto ¡y si no recibo ayuda de ustedes, me valdré por mi misma para salir de esta!— Otro portazo dio el último toque a su huida teatral y el principio del fin de la amistad con ese forajido. 

A Marian le encantaba caminar por el bosque todas las noches. Nunca tuvo miedo al hacerlo, porque sabía que Robin siempre estaba atento a ella, tenía un oído en cada árbol y un ojo en cada piedra y que si algo fuera de lo normal le ocurría, no tardaría en estar a salvo entre sus brazos. Además, todos los bandidos del bosque de sherwood se habían terminado yendo. No podrían hacer competencia a Robin, ni en sueños. Por lo mismo, esa noche Marian caminaba por el bosque, entre árboles y setos florales. Entre rocas y estanques, como única compañía a la luna y el canto de los grillos. La calma de la noche siempre la hacía sentir plena, pero en esta ocasión no lograba más que aumentar su pesadumbre. ¿Qué se hace en un caso como ése? ¡La magia era la solución, por supuesto! 

El libro de complicados hechizos pareció vibrar en su bolsillo en el momento en el que sus dedos lo tocaron. Sonrió enjugándose las lágrimas de un manotazo. Entonces se encontró con otro problema ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Osea... La magia era la solución, pero ¿para que? 

¿Qué quería hacer? —Cambiar la opinión del príncipe, por supuesto .— pero, ¿no era ser reina lo que quieras desde pequeña? —Ya, pero no al lado de ése príncipe. 

¿Y si cambias de príncipe?

Inmediatamente se tensó en su lugar —el único había sido Robin... Pero sin él... No tiene sentido casarse con nadie. Nada importaría.

Sus pensamientos siguieron divagando otro tanto más hasta que dio en el clavo. Se casaría con el príncipe Juan como tan bien le pareció a Robin, pero de regalo de bodas lo ayudaría a apresar a ese bandolero. La venganza se asentó sobre su pecho esa noche, mientras que las estrellas se tornaban rojas por instantes, así como también sus ojos. 


	3. Una espada en contra de una varita

La palmada se oyó en gran parte del bosque y su gruñido llegó el doble de lejos. —Malditos mosquitos.

No estaba seguro de porque se tomaba la molestia de ir a por su prometida, en vez de mandar por ella a algún esclavo o sirviente. Francamente, quizás solo estaba aturdido. Nunca imaginó que Ricardo se tomaría tan bien el compromiso de su hermano con su prima, era ... algo complejo la verdad. Pero era una buena alternativa para quien no deseaba compartir su oro. 

Además, Ricardo había dicho que a su regreso, para asistir a la boda, les otorgaría la mitad de su reino. Quizá por eso le daba por querer que este matrimonio funcionase. Ricardo no otorgaba regalos tan bondadosos a su hermano menor todos los días y por ello, Marian tenía que amarlo.

Llegando a ese tema, se encontraba en el bosque, matando a manotazos los mosquitos que lo perseguían, en busca de su prometida, en busca de su reino. Pero ella se empeñaba en esconderse en el bosque de sherwood, ¿no se ponía a pensar que Robin podría robársela? Bufó sacando su espada. Quería estar listo para atacar en cuanto apareciera ese bandolero ladrón. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en el horizonte. Estaba por anochecer, pronto el bosque sería terriblemente peligroso y no podría regresar al castillo. No es que sus facultades de la orientación estuviesen exactamente desarrolladas para que, solo, pudiese emprender la retirada si algo le atacaba sin perderse

En eso, a sus oídos llegaron unos murmullos desde lo lejos, justo cuando se extinguió el último rayo de luz solar y el bosque entero se sumía en la más absoluta oscuridad. El príncipe desentonaba claramente con el panorama, su piel blanca y cabello dorado aún reflejaba un ápice de luz cuando se movía, tembloroso, para seguir los murmullos que hacía momento había escuchado. Sus pies tropezaron con mucha frecuencia en enredaderas y raíces que daban la impresión de crecer justo cuando él pasaba. Lo mismo y este era un bosque encantado. Ninguna planta encantada le impedía el paso, el filo de su implacable espada lo confirmaba. Se aproximó hasta los murmullos, hacía tiempo que había olvidado de su reino y prometida, ahora lo importante era su propio bienestar. Donde había gente, había algún asentamiento o pueblo, eso significaba salvación.

Acercándose lentamente, se dispuso a espiar primero, ya que era un príncipe precavido. Sus ojos azules se abrieron a proporciones inhumanas.

—¡No! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza niña tonta?— Estalló una pequeña y peluda bola de furia impaciente. Marian echó una mirada hacia el seto al que debía hacer de color azul, se había transformado en una taza con hojas.

—Bueno... pero debes admitir que esto es más original— rió ella pronunciando mal otra vez el hechizo e incendiando el seto-taza —Bueno... ahora si puedes enfadarte.

Therkie, dragón de naturaleza, lanzó una bola de fuego por la boca que encendió a su vez un tocón a unos pocos metros —Me niego a enseñarle a una alumna tan patética como tú, Marian. No eres capaz ni de cambiar de color un inocente arbusto de moras.

Ella frunció su gesto femenino y dio unos pasos hacia él, amenazante como era y de mayor tamaño, hizo retroceder al roedor —En mi momento te convirtí en hámster y podría transformarse en taza también.

—¿Ah sí?— Contraatacó Therkie, tratando de mantener la compostura ante su discípula rebelde. —Pues antes de que lo hicieras yo ya te hubiera asado y devorado, niña. ¿Olvidas que soy un dragón?

—¿Olvidas que soy la elegida?— Marian se alzó por sobre él con su varita brillante con un fulgor azulado —Fui elegida por el libro para ser la primera bruja que Sherwood ha tenido y eso me convertí en ...

—¿¡Bruja!?— Ambos miraron al príncipe Juan, que salido de entre los árboles y con el brillo anaranjado del fuego reflejándose en sus ojos y espada, parecía un espíritu bélico de los bosques. No hubo necesidad de preguntas, ni explicaciones. El príncipe, sintiéndose victorioso por una vez en su vida alzó la espada hacia la traidora mientras gritaba a viva voz —Marian, quedas condenada a la hoguera por hacer brujería.

Lady Marian se agachó a tiempo y la espada quedó atorada en una rama baja. ¡Él había estado a nada de partirla en dos! pero ese contratiempo le dio oportunidad a correr, solo eso podría hacer ahora que su secreto era conocido por el príncipe, su prometido. Pudo haber corrido más, pero el príncipe no era tan tonto como parecía y le cortó el paso por su línea de escapatoria, la mataría si tenía oportunidad.

—Espere, su majestad ... no es lo que usted cree...

Entonces de la oscuridad, tras la joven Lady se alzó una imponente y roja figura envuelta en espeso humo plomizo. Therkie había estado esperando por mucho tiempo una oportunidad como esta para jugar con un pequeño caballero como en las cruzadas de siglos anteriores, en las que un dragón todavía era temido y evitado. Dos garras de imponente tamaño se posaron a ambos lados de Marian, que se tambaleó con la tierra al tiempo en que caía hacia atrás.

Ahora volvía a aparecer la faceta cobarde del orgulloso y avaro príncipe Juan, al desaparecer su petulante sonrisa y darse a la fuga más penosa, completamente indigno de un heredero a la corona. 

—Es el príncipe— exclamó ella saliendo de entre las patas del dragón. —No puedes comértelo.

—Entonces lo distraeré, y le lanzarás el hechizo para borrar la memoria.

Marian titubeó, aún no dominaba al cien por ciento ese complicado hechizo. Sacó su libro y se dispuso a seguir al dragón que perseguía al rubio. El libro se abrió instantáneamente en una página marcada y las letras del hechizo desmemorizante aparecieron ante sus ojos turquesa, pero un vestigio de pensamiento se interpuso en sus actos. ¿Y si hacía el hechizo que planeaba para su venganza? total, podría hacerlo fácilmente si quería. De cualquier forma, era su varita y su libro de hechizos... y su prometido.

—En que estas pensando Marian, tonta?—vociferó el dragón expulsando una llama carmesí por el hocico —Me terminaré aburriendo de él y volveré a ser un hámster, date prisa.

El príncipe corría y esquivaba las garras que se recreaban en atraparlo sin dañarlo, como un gato siguiendo la pista de un escurridizo y rubio ratón. Lady Marian bufó bajito y, con el ceño fruncido comenzó a pronunciar la enredada palabrería rítmica alzando bien la varita, pero al tiempo en el que estaba por el último verso, su lengua volvió a trabarse y pronunció terriblemente mal la última silaba. El rayo que debió salir de su varita debería de haber sido violeta, pero aunque este azul marino combinaba admirablemente con sus ojos, no significó más que problemas.

Claro que esto no fue notado por ninguno de los presentes, porque Therkie se reducía a su forma más concentrada y esponjosa dejando al príncipe al merced total del rayo de Marian, y ella se precipitó hacia atrás por la onda expansiva, yendo a caer al río más cercano.

La luz azul se vio más allá del bosque, hasta el castillo donde se buscaba al príncipe y Lady Marian, desde donde no tardaría en llegar la ayuda. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. 


	4. Ojos de hielo y plata

El espejo le reveló un rostro que expresaba preocupación contenida, se sentía acongojada y culpable. Primeramente porque no sabía si el hechizo había funcionado, de lo contrario moriría quemada en la hoguera. Por otro lado, estaba levemente preocupada por el príncipe mismo, el hechizo lo había dejado inconsciente al instante y llevaba más de doce horas dormido, sin mostrar más signos de vida que unos cuantos balbuceos ininteligibles.

—¿Y si lo asesiné?

—No creo...— contestó Scarlett acabando de organizar la cama de la princesa —Therkie ha dicho en repetidas ocasiones que ningún hechizo puede matar, a menos de que realmente hayas querido matar al príncipe Juan.

Caviló por un momento, que a Scarlett le pareció muy incómodo ya que Marian nunca permanecía en silencio por mucho tiempo —No.— respondió tajante —Mi intensión predominante al lanzar ese hechizo era cambiarlo, más que borrarle la memoria. Pero nunca matarlo... no soy ninguna asesina.

La sirvienta se acercó a su amiga y le acarició suavemente el cabello, reconfortándola —No lo dudo, Marian, nunca lo dudaría. Pero el príncipe Juan no despierta y aunque es mejor para el pueblo, ya que Robin ha estado repartiendo la justicia sin contratiempos... el reino se quedará sin príncipe.

—Y yo sin prometido.

Scarlett se sorprendió ante esto último y fijó sus ojos en su mejor amiga a través del espejo, en busca de algún deje de jugueteo o algo que le indicara que le tomaba el pelo —¿Desde cuando te ha importado casarte con él? pensé que tu lealtad estaba con Robin.— Marian no aguantó más y con lagrimas mojando sus mejillas le contó todo, llegando a especificar el plan que tenía de vengarse en contra del chico —En ese caso, esto es mil veces más complejo de lo que pensé... Pero no te equivoques, Marian, Robin si necesita un escarmiento para dejar ese egocentrismo que lo persigue desde niño.

—Da igual, ahora que Juan no despierte Robin podrá hacer lo que le plazca. Y estoy segura de que pensará que la paz que reinará es gracias a él.

Scarlett suspiró, tomando la bandeja de las galletas para llevársela a la cocina —No te desanimes, siempre podrás casarte con Robin después de muerto el príncipe. A lo mejor si es el rey que todos esperan.

*****************************************

A media noche, cuando las tinieblas reinaban y la joven lady se encontraba por el tercer sueño, o mejor dicho la tercera pesadilla, de la noche, un sirviente entro a su cuarto a despertarla. —¡Venga pronto! El príncipe quiere verla.

—El príncipe... ¿El príncipe Juan?

El sirviente pareció tener deseos de lanzarle agua fría al rostro para despertarla porque seguía dormida, sin embargo se limitó a responder —Su majestad quiere verla, Lady Marian. Lo antes posible.— y diciendo esto, la tomó por los hombros para llevarla ante el ya no tan bello durmiente.

Los pasillos seguían a oscuras cuando pasaban ambos, Marian y el sirviente, con la escasa luz de la vela que el segundo portaba. Fue tiempo suficiente para que la joven Lady se hiciera todo tipo de horribles finales en su cabeza sobre lo que Juan le haría al recordar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Su corazón iba a estallar, porque sonaba en todo el castillo, o eso sentía ella. Tras girar y atravesar en innumerables pasillos, o así le pareció a ella, estuvieron delante del cuarto real. Puertas dobles se alzaban frente a ella y el sirviente, como si tal cosa, empujó una revelando una enorme cama en su interior.

—Su majestad...— saludó el sirviente.

La voz que surgió de la oscuridad era parecida a la que el príncipe Juan ostentaba normalmente, pero más... seria. Parecía que había crecido por el sonido, ya no daba la impresión de poseer dieciocho sino unos veinte o veinticuatro. ¿Que sabía ella? sea como fuere, le sonó lo más adulto que nunca hubiera podido sonar ese inmaduro y bobalicón principito de cuarta. —¿Ella viene contigo?

—Si, señor.

—Hazla pasar y retírate.— él le hizo una pequeña reverencia y procedió a desaparecer tal y como había aparecido. Marian mas tarde supo que ese sirviente había sido amenazado con la espada del príncipe si no accedía a sacarla de su alcoba y traerla ante él. Todo era demasiado raro, demasiado sospechoso.

Marian se tomó la libertad de respirar hondo antes de ingresar en la habitación, muy lentamente. La tela del camisón de noche producía un único rumor suave en la habitación, mientras se aproximaba hasta el pie de la cama con dosel. Algo en esa figura, que se hallaba en medio de la enorme cama, le producía demasiados escalofríos como para animarse a decir algo. Temía que este le cortara la cabeza con la espada que refulgía a la luz de la luna, aún firmemente empotrada a su diestra.

Ella lo oyó pronunciar su nombre, lo tomó como una señal para acercarse otro tanto más. Y así lo hizo, hasta que llegó a sentarse al borde de la cama. Tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que temblaba. 

—Lo siento señor...— dijo de pronto, presa del miedo. ¿Miedo al príncipe? debía estar bromeando, pero algo le decía que este no era el noble que ella y todo el reino conocían. No en parte, por lo menos.

No podía ver su rostro, pero estuvo segura de ver que no sonreía cuando se dispuso a bajar por un lateral de la cama para acercarse a ella. Lo siguiente que pasó no pudo sino contemplarlo aterrada y seriamente conmocionada. Juan la tomó del rostro y la arrastró a la ventana hasta que la luz lunar desveló su rostro y el suyo. Ahí lo vio. Era... él.

No la malinterpreten, era el mismo en todo sentido físico. Eso saltaba a la vista, pese a que la luz lunar tornaba de plata su cabello y los mares de sus ojos en hielo. Pero era el mismo príncipe con fama de embustero e inmisericorde que tenía al reino en la pobreza. Pero algo había cambiado y ese algo, aunque Marian no sabía describirlo, era demasiado notorio pues podía ser el mismo rostro, pero algo en la esencia que le daba la vida había cambiado. 

En resumen, parecía que realmente existía preocupación genuina hacia algo en especifico que lastimaba el alma de Juan. Su mirada, atenta y más despejada que nunca se fijaba en los ojos de la joven Lady. La misma que llegó a una conclusión alarmante... Estaba preocupado por ella. Marian se halló a si misma aferrándose a él en cuanto la hubo soltado y, avergonzada y con un rubor agresivo pintando sus mejillas, inmediatamente hizo lo mismo. 

Juan hizo ademán de hablar, pero pareció no encontrar las palabras de momento. Por lo que guardó silencio y ella hizo lo mismo. La situación estaba tomando un rumbo que Marian no había predicho en ninguno de los finales que se había planteado. Permanecieron así otros instantes, evitando sus miradas hasta que él volvió a hablar con el mismo tono de madurez que antes. —Me alegra que este bien, mi Lady.

Marian, que seguía abrumada murmuró —Lo estoy... pero ¿porque no habría de estarlo? el que sufrió el mayor daño fue usted, príncipe.

Él negó —No.. Yo perdí el conocimiento ante ese dragón— Marian sintió que el corazón se le detenía a la vez que la sangre se espesaba en sus venas —y te dejé sola, al merced del peligro. Mi cobardía fue mayor y no pensé más que en mi mismo en vez de defenderte. Pero ahora que sé que estás bien, solo me queda ofrecerte mis más sinceras disculpas.

Ella esperó a que el rubio dijese algo más, pero el no hizo más que implorar el perdón con palabras suaves y agradables, como si hablase a un bebé. Ella, ya cansada de tantas nuevas sorpresas, decidió correr, huir de este fantasma. Y tan pronto como se lo permitieron sus pies, regresó a su habitación, en silencio y a oscuras. Esto, sin duda, era una pesadilla, porque ella no podía haber cambiado tanto al príncipe.

Casi prefería ser quemada en la hoguera, a saberse responsable de semejante enredo.


	5. Apretones de seda y cuero

Pese a lo que Marian había pensado, nadie notó el cambio del príncipe Juan. Principalmente porque ahora volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, irascible y respondón. Salía a montar por el reino y practicaba esgrima y era muy bueno con las espadas. Pero, lo veía claramente ahora, lo que Marian había esfumado de la personalidad del príncipe era su avaricia. Cayó en ello cuando, la mañana siguiente, los impuestos no se duplicaron. Cuando no ordenó la sustracción de algo que la gente tenía y él no. Cuando se encontró al sheriff aburrido en el salón, sin nada que hacer ni vidas que arruinar.

Pero no por eso dejó de observarlo. Los siguientes días fueron raros por eso, por su insistencia en buscar más pruebas de que el príncipe había dejado atrás su obsesión por el oro. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho para conseguir lo que buscaba, ya que bastaba con ver la urna que guardaba anteriormente con tanto recelo, la cual contenía más oro del que Marian había visto en su vida, ser obsequiada a un campesino por las mismas manos del príncipe. 

—Espiar a los demás se considera una ofensa, Lady Marian.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó. Había que tomar en cuenta que se hallaba tras las cortinas desde hace un buen rato, así que estaba casi aliviada de poder moverse al fin, sus entumecidas piernas protestaron cuando salió de los amasijos de tela. —No estaba espiando— gruñó.

Los ojos azules se fijaron en ella, y Marian estuvo a nada de huir de nuevo. No había frialdad en esas orbes, y eso era justamente lo que la asustaba, porque en vez de eso había... cariño —¿Ah sí?— le sonrió socarronamente —En ese caso jugabas a las escondidas, ¿o me equivoco, princesita?

Cuando niños, Juan usaba ese termino para hacer rabiar a su prima. Era el sonido burlón que le agregaba lo que le daba ese tilde de insulto. Pero ahora, casi adultos, era más como un alago, un dulce y casi respetuoso apelativo que, lo quiera o no, removía algo en su interior. —Algo así... yo sólo quería... bueno, no importa.

Él pareció sonreír, daba la impresión de comprenderla. —Hazme el honor de sentarte a mi lado, Marian. Para que pueda compartir contigo mi nuevo plan para Sherwood.

La joven Lady, aún ruborizada se aproximó al asiento real, pero permaneció de pie hasta que vio los planos que Juan sostenía entre sus manos enguantadas. En el momento en el que se hubo sentado, el príncipe sonrió más grandemente y comentó —Sí, tu príncipe es un artista.

Marian agradecía que por lo menos el sarcasmo, la vanidad y las ambiciones no se hubieran ido del rubio, sería como arrancarle todo cuanto lo hacía Juan. Por lo que ignoró sus comentarios con una sonrisa propia. Los planos, trazados con lineas seguras pero llenas de errores, pintaban la distribución de las casa en el reino. Marian observó que era todo el reino y no solo la parte que Ricardo les entregaría por su matrimonio.

—¿Que significan esas marcas rojas?— cuestionó con una mirada lasciva hacia el príncipe, esperando encontrarlo devolviéndole una mirada malefica, pero lo encontró enteramente concentrado en el pay que la madre de Scarlett había puesto sobre la mesa hacía unos segundos.

—Las chozas que necesitan reparación. He destinado gran parte del oro de la corona para las reparaciones.— Marian lo miró con los ojos ensanchados hasta que él dejó su pay y repondió algo irritado —Alguien debe hacerlo, Lady Marian. Y ya que Ricardo sigue en las cruzadas, es de vital importancia que yo ponga de mi parte. Por algo estamos delante del reino.

Ella miró el suelo. Ahora que Juan había adquirido esa voz de seriedad parecía tener más empoderamiento que nunca, la hacía sentir una niña. A él esto no le era indiferente, porque inmediatamente su mano se aferró a la suya. Marian se encontró queriendo interiormente que el cuero y la seda de sus guantes desapareciera, para sentir el verdadero calor de su piel nívea. 

Sus ojos conectaron en un segundo y ella lo contempló sonriendo dulcemente —¿Quieres ver el vestido de novia que se está haciendo para mi prometida?

Marian separó los labios, desde que la magia había cambiado a Juan, este se había convertido en un verdadero príncipe. De hecho, incluso ella misma estaba comenzando a quererlo y su cuerpo a responder a sus pequeños gestos de cariño. Y se preguntó primero si lo que había lanzado no había sido un hechizo de amor en vez de uno desmemorizante o cambia-personalidades. Luego se preguntó de golpe —Espera, ¿seguimos comprometidos?

La sonrisa desapareció al mismo tiempo en que la mano era retirada. Con la mirada al frente se metió otro bocado de pay a la boca para luego murmurar gravemente —Entiendo que no me ames ahora, Marian. Yo mismo no lo hago. Si lo prefieres... aun estas a tiempo de desposarte con algún mozo del pueblo o algún príncipe de los reinos vecinos.

Ella sintió su corazón estrujarse, nunca antes se hubiera planteado que le fuera a doler tanto que el avaro príncipe Juan rompiera el compromiso que tanto la había mortificado esos días. Quizá fuera por eso, porque éste no era Juan el avaro, era un nuevo príncipe el que se hallaba a escasos centímetros de ella y por eso sentía miedo de lastimarlo. ¿Se estaba enamorando?

Su propia mano enguantada en seda turquesa se asió a la del príncipe aplicándole un sutil pero afectivo apretón que acarreó los zafiros de Juan a sus propios ojos. Marian hizo todo lo posible por mostrar una sonrisa segura que no desvelara sus propios terrores y culpas —Muéstreme ese vestido, su alteza.


	6. Devastadora verdad

Marian abrió desmesuradamente sus grandes ojos, estos se llenaron de la exquisita luz dorada que llenaba el bosque de sherwood. Se encontró riendo, saltando de alegría como una niñita de cinco años entre las enormes ayas y los frondosos cedros. Los olores y las melodías que bailoteaban a su alrededor eran sencillamente mágicas y singulares, tanto así, que le era imposible no danzar al son del canto de los arboles. Rió de nuevo, solo para encontrar cortada de cuajo su carcajada por un sonido que nunca esperó, el sonido del silencio más absoluto. Una ausencia de ruido tal, que pronto la hizo estremecer al tiempo que se daba cuenta que el bosque había sido cortado y el terreno que pisaban sus pies descalzos era una mezcla de ceniza y arena oscura.

Dicha ceniza seguía cayendo del cielo con una abrumadora lentitud, tapizando el suelo y tragándose hasta el más mínimo ápice de luz dorada. Marian se sentía intrigada por la locura que estaba viviendo, no sabía como había pasado pero algo era seguro, tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato, El olor era nauseabundo y el silencio abrumador, había algo, en la lejanía, oculto entre la cortina de ceniza que no se detenía por ningún medio, algo que era sin duda hostil.

¡CULPABLE!

Marian no tuvo que volverse para saber de quien era la rotunda voz. Cayó de rodillas en menos de un segundo —ERES CULPABLE.

—Lo sé, lo soy... soy culpable... lo siento. L-lo siento mucho.

Una mano enguantada en cuero la tomó por el hombro y la obligó a mirar a su interlocutor, haciéndola darse la vuelta, quedando sostenida por esa mano, quedando a merced de su atacante. La persona que más había estado temiendo que le echara en cara todas y cada una de sus faltas. Su rostro se hallaba inexpresivo frente a ella, pero en esa inexpresión no tardó en aparecer lentamente un tinte de dolor que cambió su rostro.

Una espada se alzó hacia Marian, empuñada con firmeza por la mano enguantada y, sin dolor y tampoco sin mucho miramiento, atravesó su corazón. Y Marian despertó en su cama.

*************************************

—Ya has perdido la cabeza.

—No— intervino el hamster, a su favor para variar —Una bruja no puede dejar escaparse a los sueños lucidos como agua entre sus dedos. Si para un humano común y corriente, los sueños son pistas sobre el futuro, para una bruja son más que instrucciones precisas para el por venir.

Marian se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sin querer escuchar realmente a ambos hemisferios de su propia alma, que así era como sentía a Therkie y a Scarlett, sus ahora únicos amigos. Que no daría para haber tenido un abrazo o un beso consolador de su héroe en un momento como ése, pero el solo recordarlo le hervía la sangre y la venganza iluminaba sus ojos de una manera poco natural. No sabía porqué, pero hubiera querido aún más que el rey Ricardo le diese unas palabras de aliento, la paz que fluía del corazón puro y noble de ése monarca sería más que suficiente para apaciguar gran parte del fuego que quemaba su interior.

—Pues para los humanos comunes y corrientes los sueños como estos quieren decir que debes hacer algo y pronto. La magia no tiene nada que ver, Marian se siente culpable por lo que le hizo al príncipe. No hay vuelta de hoja.

—¡En eso estoy de acuerdo, niña gritona e impulsiva! a lo que me refiero es a que siendo que la magia es parte de ella es un hecho que llegue a poseer talentos como éste, la última bruja que entrené podía hacer caer las estrellas a voluntad.

—Nada hay que ver en eso con lo que Marian está sintiendo, ella es una chica de dieciocho años, no una bruja sádica que hace caer fuego del cielo.

—¡YA, BASTA!— chilló ella dando un golpe demasiado fuerte a la mesa, logrando así destrozarla. Ambos la miraron un instante hasta que sus ojos volvieron a ser terquezas. —lo siento... pero no me están ayudando y francamente, ambos están en lo correcto. Soy culpable de querer hacer del príncipe Juan alguien que no es solo para poder vengarme de Robin, que tampoco me ha hecho nada malo... Pero también puedo enmendar mi error.

Scarlett sonrió, dulce y comprensiva —Esa es mi mejor amiga, pero... ¿Como piensas enmendar tu error?

Marian caviló un instante hasta dar con lo primero que se le ocurrió —cancelar la boda.

—No puedes hacer eso— se burló Therkie.

El ceño de la lady volvió a fruncirse y sus ojos a estrecharse —¿Y tú que sabes?

El hamster cruzó sus peludas y adorables patas delanteras en un remedo de lo que pudo haber hecho siendo un imponente y agresivo dragón —Puede que le hayas estirpado a Juan su iniquidad más grande y lo hayas hecho madurar y ver de otra forma el mundo y su reino. Pero el amor que le he visto manifestarte, ya estaba presente antes de que lo hechizaras.

—¿Sabes qué?— le gritó ella —te llevaré, para que veas cuanto me ama cuando lo haya vuelto a la normalidad— Marian literalmente agarró al roedor y lo metió en su bolsa sin preocuparse por sus quejas y sin prestar atención a lo que acabada de decir, no era que le creyera tampoco y mucho menos que tuviera sentido para ella. Lo único que necesitaba saber era que no hacían más de dos segundos que el reloj del campanario había dado las nueve de la mañana, la hora en la que había quedado de ir al bosque de Sherwood, el lugar de su pesadilla, de mano del príncipe Juan.

—Suerte, Marian.— le deseó su dama de compañía con un abrazo —ten cuidado, por favor.

Marian asintió con millones de dudas agolpándose en su interior, pero dispuesta a presentarse ante Juan, su prometido. Therkie suspiró en el interior de la bolsa de Marian, al menos se desengañaría, pero estaba seguro de haber notado chispas de amor verdadero entre la bella lady y ese príncipe ya no tan avaro. Ese sueño se haría realidad tarde o temprano, aunque, si era optimista, esperaba que fuese más tarde que temprano. No esta tarde, por lo menos.


	7. ¿Te diviertes, Marian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus lecturas! Es un placer escribir para ustedes❤️

—A ver si entendí... ¿Vas a desencantar a Juan?— Marian asintió pasando la página una y otra vez, en busca de algún contra hechizo. —¿Eres consiente de que la pobreza a disminuido cierto? y el nuevo Juan solo lleva una semana de reinado.

—No es un Juan verdadero— explotó ella guardando el libro con severas molestias por no encontrar lo que buscaba —y puede ser que yo también esté inclinada hacia él. Pero es demasiado irreal para ser el Juan que ya conozco.

—Déjate de habladurías. ¡Amas al príncipe Juan!— se oyó desde dentro del bolso tan fuerte que la señora que pasaba al lado de Marian volvió la cabeza extrañada.

—Imposible no querer a un príncipe tan benévolo— rió la señora y desapareció tras la esquina.

Marian sacudió la bolsa a sabiendas de que el roedor seguía dentro y gritó en un murmullo —¡Me pones en ridículo, Therkie! 

—¿Qué otra prueba quieres para saber que lo que te digo es cierto?— gruñó y por los pliegues de la bolsa comenzó a escaparse el humo.

—Hagamos un trato— rugió de pronto la Lady alejando la bolsa lo más posible de ella y tomándola con el indice y pulgar. Se encontraban al borde del bosque de Sherwood, en la linea en la que acababa el pueblo y aparecían los primeros árboles. —El príncipe pasará por aquí en unos instantes. Nos esconderemos aquí a verlo y ahí veras que tan cambiado está.

—¿Y que ganas tú con eso?— rezongó saliendo de la bolsa chamuscada y subiendo a las ramas del árbol más cercano, junto a la Lady que ya se había situado a una rama bastante grande.

—Que tu bocota de hamster se cierre.— chilló irritada rodando los ojos y agudizando la vista —¡Ajá! allá viene, atento.

Ambos espías fijaron su mirada en un circulo de personas que venían haciendo ruido y riendo con paso lento. Entre ellos, a un palmo más abajo, se encontraba el dichoso, y tan mencionado en esta historia, príncipe Juan. A ojos normales seguía siendo igual, su ropa de rey prematuro, su caminar imperioso y su irritable personalidad seguían vivamente presentes. 

No podían oír la conversación, pero fue obvio la orden de entregar el oro al campesino más cercano, a quien se le dieron dos sacos repletos. Hizo otro tanto a otras tres personas más mientras se acercaba y ahí fue cuando el barullo se hizo más audible. 

—No quiero que os preocupeis más por eso— sentenció frío y cavilante sacando de su bolsillo el pergamino con los planos de reconstrucción del castillo. Lo extendió al público —¿lo ven? Este es su reino, nuestro reino. Y a partir del regreso del rey Ricardo Corazón de León, comenzarán las mejoras para Nothingham. 

Marian había visto rara vez al pueblo tan animado y contento por algo que el príncipe declarara. Por lo mismo se tensó en su lugar. 

—Esto solo me confirma tu paranoia, Marian— rió entre dientes el interno dragón en Therkie —déjate de estupideces y cásate ya con él, será lo mejor para el reino. 

La lady lo agarró y metió en la bolsa de nuevo asegurándose de quedarse bien escondida para no ser vista cuando el príncipe era colmado de elogios y buenos deseos mientras se acercaba imperturbable e irascible. Un hermoso caballo pinto fue traído hasta el final del pueblo para él, en el cual Juan estaba por montar. 

Marian entonces vio por el rabillo del ojos derecho una mancha de color verde más oscuro que el follaje de los árboles, pero que se entremezclaba con él. —Oh no

—¿Qué?— quiso saber el hamster. 

—Robin... 

Pero antes de terminado ese nombre y enfocada su vista en él, Robin alzó un dedo y se lo llevó a los labios acompañado de una sonrisa y un guiño. Y antes de que Juan pudiese tomar las riendas de su caballo, ocurrió el desastre. 

No era posible estar tan enojada como lo estaba la joven Lady con Robin por algo que francamente no era tan malo, pero su ira aumentó mil veces al ver de qué era capaz su inmadurez pueril. 

El pequeño Juan y Tuck salieron de los árboles balanceándose con lianas atadas a la cintura. Hubiera sido todo un espectáculo circense, si tan sólo el objetivo de ello fuese bañar al príncipe con pintura desde lo alto. Una ráfaga de azul y verde, amarillo y rojo y finalmente un rosa chillón convirtieron a Juan en menos de una masa multicolor. 

Robin, el pequeño Juan y Tuck se ubicaron en un árbol de ramas bajas, lo suficiente para tener una vista predilecta de su obra de arte. Y luego estallaron en risas. 

Marian, azorada, miró hacia el pueblo de Nothingham con el temor de encontrarlo en igual estado de jocosidad. Pero, los campesinos ya no sé alegraban por las desgracias de su príncipe, principalmente porque le había cogido respeto después de todo lo bueno que había hecho por ellos, su príncipe era bueno y benevolente a su manera, nadie quería que fuera humillado de esa forma tan grosera. 

Por lo mismo, ella contuvo el aliento al verlos acercarse de nuevo, pero está vez para salvaguardar a su príncipe haciendo un círculo a su alrededor. Los abucheos estuvieron de más, así como también los palos, piedras y zapatos que fueron a caer en los tres bandidos. Robin dio la cara, como debía ser, explicando que todo había sido una broma para el tirano del príncipe. 

Pero él pueblo lo echó a fuerza de lanzarle objetos. Quien diría que los campesinos tuviesen tanto puntería. 

Marian, y ahora Therkie, observaron a la banda de Robin huir al bosque, desterrados por los mismos que ayudaron en algún momento. Pero es que, meterse con su príncipe era cosa sería y ellos harían de todo por su príncipe. Los campesinos ayudaron a Juan a ponerse de pie y lo limpiaron ahí mismo con pañuelos lo mejor que pudieron, aunque gran parte de la pintura se había secado hace rato. 

—Bien, esto no me lo esperaba— bufó Juan, mirando en derredor. Marian había esperado que explotara de viva ira en contra de Robin, pero cuando él mismo comenzó a reír, ella sin duda no supo que hacer o pensar más que ver con aún más atención. 

—Pero, Príncipe— le inquirió un guardia cmtan conmocionado como la lady misma —¿no está molesto? 

El noble monarca agitó su cabeza de cabellos anteriormente dorados, regando al guardia con pintura rosa —Búsquenlos y ofrezcanles un puesto en el castillo. Serán bufones reales muy buenos.— y dicho esto estalló en risas y el pueblo lo acompañó. Entonces, tras el regreso del pueblo a Nothinham, el príncipe se quedó en donde estaba y dirigió una mirada hacia Marian, detrás del árbol.

—¿Te diviertes, Marian?— ella se tensó violentamente en su lugar —ven, se nos hace tarde... Si no tienes inconveniente de celebrar nuestro picnic con una pintura viviente.


	8. Fuego azul

— ...sólo es que me gustaría saber como es posible que usted, príncipe, sea capaz de descubrirme cuando lo espío.

Su interlocutor no le estaba prestando tanta atención como ella creía, sus manos enguantadas se movían para desatar la cesta del picnic de la montura de su caballo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos y algo entrecerrados. Pasó un largo silencio antes de que Juan respondiese, antes de que siquiera la mirase a la cara. Marian había preferido no verlo, porque era cierto que parecía sacado de una pintura renacentista. 

—La próxima vez que decidas espiar a tu príncipe, ten la decencia de asegurarte de que los bajos de tu falda estén también escondidos.— la frase terminó en un tilde de sonrisa que alivió la presión que la joven Lady había estado sintiendo desde que llegaron al claro del bosque.

—No tendría que hacerlo si el príncipe no se comportara tan raro últimamente.

El ceño del rubio se frunció ligeramente mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Marian —Explícate.

—Bueno... como su repentino repudio hacia el oro.

Marian esperaba que el príncipe se estremeciera, o que diese señales de notar que algo andaba mal, o lo que fuera. No esperaba que su gesto se suavizara y que él se dejase caer hacia atrás, sobre la fina y mullida alfombra de césped. Ella, sin mucho más que hacer o decir se tumbó a su lado, aunque francamente no estaba viendo el cielo ni nada de eso, más bien se podría decir que sus ojos traspasaban el azul de la cúpula que los cubría, y llegaba hasta un sitio en el cual nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo era real. Un lugar en el que Robin sustituía al príncipe.

—¿Quiere que le diga un secreto, Lady Marian?— mencionó de pronto. Marian puso los pies en la tierra, y como quien no quiere la cosa tarareó afirmativamente. —Hace unos días caminaba por este bosque. Pensamientos arrogantes y codiciosos inundaban mi cabeza, tenían una fuerza de violenta magnitud que opacaban totalmente la de la razón. La que me decía que si me casaba solo terminaría enredado en más problemas de los que podía manejar.

Él cambió de posición, se colocó de lado, de modo que pudiera verla de perfil mientras hablaba. Marian estaba siendo atacada por un barullo de los peores y más traicioneros nervios. Sin embargo se decidió a mirarlo mientras hablaba, porque así vería si lo que decía era o no una broma o burla más. Contrario a todo pronostico, Juan le sonreía. Sus zafiros refulgentes brillaban a la luz del brillante sol de esa mañana.

Pero antes de que Marian se decidiera a bajar la vista, por lo irrespetuosa que estaba siendo, Juan volvió a quedarse con la vista fija en el cielo, boca arriba. Y lo que soltó fue algo así como un suspiro de recuerdo —Nunca creí que podrías esconder la magia entre tus dotes, Marian.— Al verla estática y aturdida, no pudo menos que echarse a reír ahí mismo. Su mano se entrelazó a la suya, antes de que ella reaccionase —Te amo, Marian.

Lo que ocurrió en ese instante fue de lo más peculiar, ahí en medio de ese campo, los labios del joven príncipe se estrellaron con dulzura sobre los suyos. Por extraño que pueda sonar, Marian se echó hacia atrás. Huyendo por inercia de esa boca que no era la del príncipe que esperaba. Sus ojos se encontraron, y el mar terqueza se encontró con el azul de un basto océano de emociones dulces.

—Necesito que me diga el resto de la historia— se excusó atropelladamente alejándose un palmo de él e incorporándose lentamente. Sus ojos bajaban al suelo, prefería mil veces el común suelo tapizado de hierva, a aceptar lo que realmente le sucedió en ese corto acto.

Juan, sin mas muestras de molestia que una seriedad más prudente en sus palabras, se sentó de igual forma con la vista en el suelo al hablar. —Recuerdo todo, si eso es lo que te preguntas, Marian. Pero no siento que tu hechizo me hay cambiado realmente— se apresuró a decir. —Al contrario, no hizo más que hacerme ver cosas que ya estaban en mí. El afecto que siento por ti no es nuevo tampoco.

No mentiré. El oro siempre me pareció de lo más bello del primer mundo. El poder embriagante que representaba su color... su brillo... nunca imaginé que hallaría aun más belleza en una joven mujer que siempre había estado a mi lado. Entonces supe que había sido un idiota por mucho tiempo. No hablo del no amarte, porque ya lo hacía, sino de no darte el lugar que te merecías en mis prioridades. Si quieres saber realmente lo que ocurrió, simplemente despejaste mi mente... y ya está.

Ella mantenía los ojos en el suelo hasta que él la enfrentó por segunda vez, tomándola del rostro y atrayendo su rostro al suyo con extrema dulzura. Hasta que la inminente colisión se llevó a cabo y sus bocas se encontraron con la pasión del primer beso que se da con la persona correcta.

—Príncipe...

—Marian— él sonreía con travesura, parecía que disfrutaba realmente de la impresión y el temblor que se habían asentado en la joven que seguía besando —No te lo pregunté realmente como Dios manda. Lady Marian, ¿Serías mi esposa?

Entonces fue ella quien lo besó, mil veces más apasionadamente de lo que nunca pudo haberlo hecho con ningún otro de sus novios, ni Robin disfrutó de un fuego parecido al que el principe Juan degustaba en ese instante. 


	9. Decisiones incorrectas

—¿Quieren escuchar lo que pienso?— Los otros dos chicos asintieron apenas, un deje de pesadez flotaba en el aire. Incluso Robin se encontraba sumido en pensamientos grises. —pienso que el pueblo está mejor sin nosotros. Y que el príncipe Juan realmente se ha redimido y somos nosotros los que no queremos aceptarlo.

—¿Y que sugieres?— dijo seriamente el pequeño Juan, jugando a alzar y atrapar una manzana.

—Sugiero que... ¡busquemos otro pueblo al cual ayudar!

El pequeño Juan volteó hacia Robin al igual que Tuck y Therkie. Pero el joven héroe permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, no habló hasta que la intriga les fue insoportable. —Lo haremos entonces.

—Espera... ¿En serio?

Robin asintió, parecía derrotado desde lo que había ocurrido con su intento de broma —Nos iremos, chicos. Pero no sin antes ir a darle una ultima visita al príncipe Juan.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de los presentes. Therkie se alzó en sus escasos centímetros de hamster —Robin... ni se te ocurra hacer lo que pienso que quieres hacer.

Una mueca se torció en los labios del chico y sus compañeros intercambiaron miradas consternadas.


	10. Amistad de oro

—¡Deja de comer, tragón!

—No puedo evitarlo— se disculpó con la boca llena —Es culpa tuya por no cocinar nada.

—No es mi culpa para nada. Recuerda que en el escondite no hay comida, porque el pueblo nos odia. ¿Sabes como están los precios de una triste manzana en el mercado?

—Da igual— suspiró Tuck llevándose un trozo de pay a la boca —esto que hacemos es lo más inteligente que se nos ha ocurrido.

—Es porque no se les ocurrió a ustedes— rió Therkie desde la bolsa de viaje del pequeño Juan —Marian está haciendo un trabajo ejemplar al resolver los problemas que ustedes mismos ocasionaron en el pueblo.

La susodicha los esperaba más a delante, a caballo y con una expresión de desasosiego tatuada en el rostro. Como ella sospechaba, Robin no había accedido a presentarse a la boda y eso la lastimaba en sobre manera. Aunque, tanto mejor, no se imaginaría en medio de semejante momento con los ojos acusadores del bandolero en su nuca todo el tiempo. 

No la malinterpreten, ella estaba feliz y era muy dichosa amando al príncipe, y lo era mucho más al ser correspondida con el mismo y hasta más afecto. Pero el dolor de que esto era ocasionado por un hechizo le dolía aún como una espina clavada en su pecho. Y luego estaba aquel sueño que había tenido en una ocasión. Ceniza, muerte, dolor y tristeza y la espada del príncipe que atravesaba su corazón. Todo era muy extraño.

Tuck y el pequeño Juan montaron también en dos corceles a sus lados. El primero le sonrió —Estoy seguro de que serás una buena reina, Marian.

—Gracias Tuck, pero espero ser mejor esposa.

—Con que no le niegues al princesito ese el oro de la corona, todo estará bien.

Los tres rieron y Therkie salió de su escondite —Marian, necesito hablar contigo a solas.

La joven prometida, aturdida asintió sin preguntas —Adelántense, Juan dijo que deseaba hablar con ustedes de todas formas.

—Upps— se lamentó el menor —y yo que apenas y me vestí para la cena. Si me hubieran dicho que veríamos al príncipe...

—¿Te habrías lavado la cara?— rió el pequeño Juan y todos sonrieron, hasta Tuck.

—Nos vemos allá, entonces.

Therkie le indicó a Marian que fueran a las ruinas en las que él había vivido toda su existencia de dragón. Al llegar a una de las torres más derruidas, el hamster bajó de su mano para corretear por entre las piedras y hierbas. Marian apretaba su mano sobre su corazón, aún se sentía atenazada por una gran preocupación y, a pesar de todo, le era imposible ver la luz del asunto con la creciente oscuridad que sentía venir.

El dragón/hamster salió de entre las rocas y le indicó con señas que bajara también de su caballo y le siguiera. —Sólo espero que sea importante.— se quejó caminando entre rocas y pedruscos, alzando los bajos de su falda. 

—Si no lo fuera, ¿crees que recurriría a ti para hablarlo?

Ella frunció el ceño —Cuando sea reina te haré un par de guantes.

—No harás eso.

—¿Como estás tan seguro, eh?

—porque después de esto no te querrás deshacer de mi.— se burló la criaturita.

Marian entró por la abertura de la torre, había un largo camino oscuro adentro que ambos recorrieron en casi total silencio. La prometida no perdía oportunidad para quejarse y Therkie de burlarse, pero de igual forma esta situación logró hacerla olvidar sus preocupaciones por unos minutos. Era divertido pelear con el animalillo, siempre sabía que decir.

Al llegar a un callejón sin salida Therkie se detuvo frente a una pared de roca solida y se volteó hacia ella. Marian había encendido una pequeña luz portátil mágica con un hechizo sencillo, y a su luz ambarina, ella vio la perplejidad retratada en el dragón/hamster.

—¿Que ocurre? ¿Acaso me trajiste aquí para ver una pared de piedra?

No bien estuvo acabada la frase una segunda pared de piedra subió desde el suelo con un sonido de rocas sobre rocas, cerrando la salida del túnel por el que venían caminando. Marian parpadeó en la nueva oscuridad que los invadió, volvió a pronunciar el hechizo y la luz volvió a refulgir para revelarles su nuevo problema. —¿Me trajiste aquí para hacerme una broma pesada?

Therkie bufó iracundo —¡No! ¿porqué se te ocurren cosas tan...? olvídalo. Mira, veremos la forma de salir de aquí.

—Osea que no es una broma.

—¡Obviamente que no!— chilló el hamster y una nube de polvo se desprendió del techo. 

—Pues habrá que hacer un hechizo de revelación— suspiró ella —La boda es al atardecer, tenemos unas dos horas.

—Eso no hará falta. Yo quería darte una sorpresa, mi regalo de bodas— los ojos de Marian se iluminaron —Estuve cuidando este tesoro por tanto tiempo... que cuando apareciste tuve enormes dudas sobre si eras o no la elegida...

Marian dio un salto en su lugar y un grito ahogado —¿Un tesoro?

—Si ¿no has oído hablar de los tesoros de los dragones?

—Pues francamente nunca tomé en serio esas historias medievales...

El hamster se acercó a la pared para inspeccionarla más de cerca mientras hablaba —pues eso, que junto al libro y la magia estaba también la riqueza de la anterior bruja. Según recordaba, estaba por este pasadizo y al parecer...

Therkie no pudo seguir hablando porque Marian lo abrazaba con emoción mientras reía. —¡Gracias! pensé que no me querías.

El animalillo escapó de sus brazos entre forcejeos y risas —¿Y que esperabas niña tonta? ¿Que no estuviera feliz y orgulloso de ti, siendo lo que soy, tu maestro? 

—Realmente no me esperaba este tipo de obsequios.

—La verdad es simplemente devolverte lo que siempre fue tuyo. Es suficiente para que el reino que gobernarás sea mil veces más prospero y feliz que ahora, mi reina. Pero... debemos salir de aquí si deseas gastarlo.

Marian se sonrió ante esto nerviosamente llevándose una mano al corazón: el presentimiento volvía con mayor intensidad. Ella también se acercó a la pared. —Veré si puedo hacer algo.


	11. Mar sin viento

Sus ojos recayeron en el pequeño hamster que la miraba azorado. Lo siguiente que pasó la hizo retroceder de un salto y ahogar un grito. Cuando su mano se acercaba a la pared, la aparentemente sólida, aburrida y fría piedra resplandecía en tonos turquesas y dorados.

—¡Therkie!— exclamó saltando de euforia. Podía ser que estuviera a pocas horas de casarse con un príncipe y gobernar un reino, pero situaciones como ésta no dejaban lugar a su seriedad. 

Las cejas grises del minúsculo roedor se alzaban a niveles exorbitantes —Eres realmente la elegida, Marian. Tenía mis dudas, pero ahora las has roto todas. 

Ella volteó a la pared de nuevo —¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que la elegida puede hacer esto? 

—Ordénale a la pared que nos deje pasar— sugirió dando varios pasos hacia atrás en un breve suspiro —no es necesario que uses tu varita. 

Marian alargó sus dedos hacia la roca y con severas preocupaciones tocó la superficie resplandeciente. Algo le decía que debía concentrarse enteramente en lo que deseaba que ocurriera. Respiró hondo y dijo mentalmente «ábrete» e inmediatamente la roca se separó por la mitad y ambos trozos se dividieron lo suficientemente para que ambos pasaran. 

La doncella prometida sonrió eufórica apretando su libro de hechizos contra su pecho y su varita en su puño —¡Andando! 

Therkie recordaba vagamente la dirección que debían tomar, pero aún así estuvieron rebotando de túnel en túnel y de pasadizo en pasadizo hasta encontrar una enorme puerta de piedra oscura. 

—La recordaba más pequeña... 

—¿Aquí es... ? 

Su interlocutor asintió —me temo que yo no he pasado más allá de aquí así que... 

—¿Qué? No me digas que tendré que ir sola. 

Therkie se encogió de hombros con un gesto algo patoso —Lo más probable es que yo sea vaporizado si entro ahí. Pero no te preocupes, según recuerdo, solo debes entrar y escoger el contenedor correcto. 

—¿Contenedor...? 

—Si... Además de las riquezas también se te concede el acceso a los contenedores que han guardado toda la magia de las antiguas brujas. Pero apresúrate, no es de buen augurio que la novia llegue tarde en su propia boda. 

Marian resopló, presa del terror más extraño. Pues quería con su alma atravesar esa puerta, pero también tenía miedo de lo que podría esperarla al otro lado. 

De la misma forma que antes, pero esta vez sin ningún tipo de contacto físico, Marian repitió la orden a la puerta «ábrete» y lenta y solemnemente las placas de piedra se separaron y una cegadora luz dorada los envolvió. 

************************************

Las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido. Casi parecía como si el dique de aparente paz se hubiera desplomado y torrentes de fuego cruzaran el reino. 

Imágenes borrosas y turbias lo acechaban en la oscuridad y el silencio de su soledad. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estoy? Preguntas y más preguntas sin respuesta. 

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, no los abrió del todo, solo lo suficiente para poder enfocar el lugar en donde estaba. 

Era una especie de sótano muy sucio y polvoriento: un calabozo de su propio castillo. 

Trató de separar sus labios para formular una aunque fuera de sus preguntas pero se dio cuenta de que algo en su boca, algo como un calcetín sucio, le impide articular cualquier palabra. 

No solo se da cuenta de esto sino también de que esta fuertemente atado a su asiento. 

Su cuello lo estaba matando debido a la posición que su cuerpo había mantenido por tanto tiempo. Gimió de dolor sintiendo el roce de la cuerda con sus heridas en las manos por la misma fricción de sus ataduras. 

Estaba por comenzar a hacer algo para escapar cuando escuchó el rechinar de la puerta del sótano y unos pares de apresurados pasos. Y pudo escuchar y caer en la cuenta de que eran dos distintos y a velocidades diferentes. Los que se oían más fuertes parecían despreocupados y más pausados. Mientras que los otros parecían el eco de los primeros, más suaves y más rápidos como si tuvieran el miedo de quedarse atrás. 

Levantó su cabeza percibiendo un horrendo pinchazo en su cuello de nuevo. Pero el tiempo que mantuvo en alto sus ojos, pudo retener en su memoria algo de los dos sujetos que estaban observándolo. 

Uno era un adulto, su postura demostraba seguridad y sus brazos, ejercicio. Ataviado en trajes reales. Pudo ver sus ojos que parecían reflejar más frialdad y crueldad que los del mismo demonio. 

A su lado, unos cuantos centímetros más abajo, se encontraba un joven más pequeño y menos trabajado. Tenía un aspecto pálido y casi marmoreo. Su mirada, altiva y burlona no podría ser otra que la de Robin. 

—Su alteza no se ve tan dorado como siempre— rió una sardónica voz juvenil.

—Robin...— Quiso hablar, pero a lo único que llegó fue a balbucear algo sin sentido alguno. 

—Me alegra que siga recordándome, Príncipe tirano. Puede que todo el mundo haya aceptado dejar en el pasado sus transgresiones... Pero yo no lo haré. 

—Quítale la mordaza— habló el hombre al lado de Robin. Pronto las manos nada cuidadosas del bandolero sacaron eso que le impedía hablar de su boca. 

Para su suerte, no, no era un calcetín. Era una masa de telas comunes. 

Tosió unas cuantas veces antes de poder hablar normalmente —Te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste. 

La sonrisa de Robin se ensanchó —nunca me arrepentiré de haberte secuestrado y quemado el castillo...

—Me refiero a lo que hiciste con el pueblo— le escupió con el primer atisbo del anterior odio que una vez le profesó. 

Los ojos fulgurantes del chico parecieron apagarse lentamente hasta que su sonrisa desapareció también. El hombre a su lado tomó la palabra —las personas están bien, si eso te preocupa. Pero el reino entero está en llamas hoy y seguirá así por varios días. 

El hombre, que reconoció como el más grande enemigo de su hermano el rey Ricardo, hizo una señal a alguien en el pasillo que se apresuró a entrar en el campo de visión del príncipe. Un chico que en comparación con Robin, era lo mismo que poner un trebol con un árbol. 

El niño parecía asustado y hasta desnutrido. Sus ojos mostraban igual confusión que los de Juan. Pero por el parecido, era evidente que era el hijo del rey enemigo de Ricardo. 

El hombre chasqueó los dedos y el niño conjuró una pequeña bola de fuego mágico por unos cortos segundos hasta que terminó por evaporarse entre sus dedos. 

—Fuego mágico, mi lord— rió con burla el rey —no se extinguirá hasta que haya consumido todo el reino de Nottingham y los alrededores. 

Robin volvió a acercarse con paso ligero hasta el príncipe y, tomando la cadena que lo mantenía unido a la pared, lo obligó a levantarse. 

—Príncipe Juan— siguió diciendo el rey enemigo —Supongo que querrá ver su reino por última vez, por lo que nosotros nos iremos con el pueblo para que tenga algo de privacidad. Imagino que querrá despedirse, pero apresúrese, al fuego no le tomará más de una hora llegar hasta estos calabozos. 

El bandolero volvió la cabeza por última vez hacia el príncipe cuando el rey salió. Algo en los ojos, pacíficos y tranquilos como un mar sin viento, lo hicieron reconsiderar sus planes. Pero ya era muy tarde y ese fue el mensaje que Juan comprendió, que Robin no era el que estaba haciendo esto, no todo por lo menos. 

En silencio, se pidieron perdón y a la vez se perdonaron. Sea como fuere el final, sería la última vez que se verían. 

«Marian» pensó «ojalá estés bien»


	12. Resiste, mi príncipe

—¡Insisto, Marian, en que no entiendo! 

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un momento de ira e irritación. Las pisadas desesperadas de la chica eran lo único que se escuchaba en ese túnel oscuro y humedo. 

—Fue Robin, Therkie. No hay más que entender. 

—¿Qué hizo Robin? ¿Y por qué lloras? ¡Detente y explícate! 

Una bocanada de fuego iluminó el túnel por unos segundos. Marian se detuvo y se dejó caer en el suelo, sollozando levemente. —Robin estaba molesto con Juan, con el príncipe. ¡Lo vi! Ahí dentro están las herramientas de las brujas y había... Un espejo que me mostraba lo que yo quisiera ver. Pedí... Pedí ver a Juan, pensé que quizá lo vería en el altar con su mejor traje... Esperándome... Pero... Pero... 

Therkie se acercó y con toques pequeños e insuficientes intentó consolarla cuando ella rompió a llorar —¿Qué viste? ¿Está en peligro? ¿O acaso esto tiene que ver con Scarlett? 

Sus sollozos se fueron calmando pero no desaparecieron —Robin fue con el rey Reginald, el enemigo de Ricardo. Él sabía que nunca esperarían una invasión el día de la boda del príncipe, con Ricardo tan lejos... Han quemado el pueblo y se llevaron a la gente... Therkie, es mi pesadilla ¡se ha hecho real!

El hamster, sin quererlo, lloraba también y sin previo aviso se apretó contra ella en un intento por extinguir la tristeza de ambos. —Ahora eres la bruja mayor, Marian. ¿Recuerdas? Ahora tienes el poder de revertir todo esto. 

—¿Cómo? ¿Regresando a las cenizas del pueblo? Juan debe haber muerto hace horas... 

Las lágrimas tan pequeñas como granos de arena de Therkie se detuvieron en seco. —¿Quieres decir que lo viste con vida?... Marian— le palmeó el rostro con sus patas —Marian ¿Juan estaba vivo? 

Ella asintió con los ojos inundados —¿Entonces qué esperamos?— Marian alzó su acuosa vista al roedor —¡Si sigue con vida aún podemos salvarlo! 

—Pero... Tardaremos más de dos horas en regresar al castillo, nunca lograremos salvarlo... 

—¡Mientras hay vida hay esperanza, niña! Iremos... ¡Iremos volando! ¡Conviérteme en dragón de nuevo! 

La chica lo miró unos segundos, su varita y su libro había quedado en lo más profundo del túnel, ya era tarde para regresar, si quería hacer un hechizo, debía hacerlo verbalmente. Miró a los ojos al hamster y éste le sonreía. 

—Vamos, Marian. Yo confío en ti. Y seguro el príncipe también. 

La joven bruja, ahora impregnada de la magia más poderosa de las brujas anteriores, y la sincera amistad de su mentor, se puso en pie. Se irguió en su máxima altura y su voz resonó como una viva orden imposible de incumplir. 

—Therkie, serás un dragón de nuevo. 

El hamster saltó del suelo y en el aire se transformó en el dragón rojo que había sido siempre bajo el pelaje de un hamster. El túnel era grande y había suficiente espacio para el reptil que sonrió con una larga fila de dientes afilados volviendo a su gloria pasada. 

Humos y fuego salió a borbotones de sus fauces en una risa —¡Sube, Marian! ¡Combatiremos fuego con fuego! 

************************************

Una cosa era segura, y era que nunca había visto tanta destrucción y tristeza en el pueblo como ahora. Como en su sueño, la ceniza caía del cielo cual nieve y llenaba en suelo lleno de escombros. El pueblo entero había sido destruído, reducido a cenizas. 

De pronto su corazón se sintió pesado y agotado. 

—Puedes atravesar el fuego, es un hechizo simple. 

—Resiste, mi príncipe— Marian gimió y sus lágrimas se evaporaron al caer al suelo, mezclándose con la ceniza y los carbones todavía ardientes. Y emprendió la vertiginosa carrera al momento de bajar del dragón, que se encargaría ahora de ir a ajustar cuentas con Robin y el rey enemigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al parecer, después de todo, el nombre real del hamster/dragón de esta serie es *Derke* y en esta historia yo me refiero a él como *Therkie* una disculpa a todos por las confusiones pero es que realmente no lo explican en ningún lado.   
> Ni siquiera aparece como personaje en las páginas en las que busqué información... Pero es que para mi se escribe y pronuncia mejor *Therkie* como originalmente pensé. 
> 
> Si les molesta o prefieren el nombre original avísenme en los comentarios y lo cambiaré, aunque como ya dije me gusta más como está.  
> ¡Un saludo enorme! ¡Y gracias por seguir leyendo! (^○^)


	13. Cuando el fuego domina tus pensamientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y votos, no me puedo creer todo el apoyo que ha recibido esta obra, es maravilloso y no saben lo agradecida que me encuentro. Estoy iniciando una etapa crucial en mi vida, de ahí el que me encuentre tan inactiva.  
> Una disculpa de nuevo, les traigo uno de los capítulos que inician el cierre de esta historia.  
> Sin más, resta desearles una buena lectura ¡muchas gracias!

Scarlett se retorcía las manos con impaciencia volteando cada dos segundos hacia la banda de Robin, que se encontraban en iguales condiciones. Esposados de manos y pies, obligados a caminar por kilómetros hasta perecer en el color del día y ante la tortura del hambre y la sed. Eran muchos, todo el pueblo y llevaban varias horas, lo más aterrador era el silencio en el que se oían los pasos amortiguados por la arena. Scarlett estaba asustada, por Mariam en específico, la gran mayoría del pueblo estaba ahí con ella en ese enorme desierto, siendo pastoreados por guardias a caballo con lanzas y espadas. Pero lo primero en incendiarse había sido el castillo y sus guardias, junto con el príncipe Juan, o eso era lo que ella sabía, probablemente su mejor amiga se encontraba entre las cenizas y carbones aún calientes del palacio.

Parte de este pensamiento era lo que había teñido de tristeza al pueblo, que el día que debería haber sido de los más felices para el reino entero, se volviera el más doloroso. 

A su derecha, y manteniendo el paso trotado, se aproximó el pequeño Juan. Siempre hubo una leve tensión entre ambos, leve, pero que se hallaba presente alrededor de ellos, aún ahora entre el dolor y el terror del momento final, hubo una mirada cómplice. A su izquierda, Tuck, arrastró los pies para alcanzarlos.

—Propongo un motín— murmuró en un jadeo sediento.

El pequeño Juan asintió —Esperaremos a la noche, tendremos la oscuridad de nuestro lado.

Scarlett negó casi inmediatamente —Estoy más que segura que el pueblo no podrá resistir mucho más.

De nuevo hubo silencio.

Scarlett se retorcía las manos con impaciencia volteando cada dos segundos hacia la banda de Robin, que se encontraban en iguales condiciones. Esposados de manos y pies, obligados a caminar por kilómetros hasta perecer en el calor del día y ante la tortura del hambre y la sed. Eran muchos, todo el pueblo y llevaban varias horas, lo más aterrador era el silencio en el que se oían los pasos amortiguados por la arena. Scarlett estaba asustada, por Mariam en específico, la gran mayoría del pueblo estaba ahí con ella en ese enorme desierto, siendo pastoreados por guardias a caballo con lanzas y espadas. Pero lo primero en incendiarse había sido el castillo y sus guardias, junto con el príncipe Juan, o eso era lo que ella sabía, probablemente su mejor amiga se encontraba entre las cenizas y carbones aún calientes del palacio.

Parte de este pensamiento era lo que había teñido de tristeza al pueblo, que el día que debería haber sido de los más felices para el reino entero, se volviera el más doloroso.   
A su derecha, y manteniendo el paso trotado, se aproximó el pequeño Juan. Siempre hubo una leve tensión entre ambos, leve, pero que se hallaba presente alrededor de ellos, aún ahora entre el dolor y el terror del momento final, hubo una mirada cómplice. A su izquierda, Tuck, arrastró los pies para alcanzarlos.

—Propongo un motín— murmuró en un jadeo sediento.

El pequeño Juan asintió —Esperaremos a la noche, tendremos la oscuridad de nuestro lado.

Scarlett negó casi inmediatamente —Estoy más que segura que el pueblo no podrá resistir mucho más.

De nuevo hubo silencio. El pequeño Juan resopló en seco tropezando con los grilletes que arrastraban sus tobillos. Al mismo tiempo, un hombre adelante se desmayó frente al trío, simplemente se desvaneció y cayó a tierra. Scarlett no perdió tiempo y se aproximó a ayudar, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse un soldado enemigo la tomó del hombro.  
El pequeño Juan, envalentonado por esa situación, y valiéndose de una piedra que había tomado al tropezar, lanzó su proyectil con certera puntería a la frente del soldado que se desplomó identicamente que el hombre. 

—Y David mató a Goliath— comentó riendo Scarlett dándole una mirada de aprobación a su salvador.

—No lo mataste ¿o si?— murmuró asustado Tuck llevándose las manos al rostro. 

Antes de responder afirmativa o negativamente, antes si quiera de sonreír por la temprana victoria del dilema, se vieron metidos en otro. El filo de una espada se halló a centímetros de la suave piel del cuello de Scarlett, lo mismo que Tuck y el pequeño Juan.   
—El rey ordenó decapitar a los que opusieran resistencia— se carcajeó un soldado. 

—Una pena que no puedan acompañarnos hasta el final del recorrido, muchachos.— escupió otro. 

—Esto es lo que le pasará a todos los que intentan jugar al héroe— anunció el tercero, que sostenía el por la frente a Tuck alzandole la barbilla para que, al momento de decapitarlo, el corte fuese limpio. El pueblo observaba, consternado, impotente, que había estado atento a cada movimiento. —la muerte.   
Un grito gutural rasgó el aire. No fue de ninguna de los tres, ni de los soldados, ni del hombre que había caído y que ya estaba recibiendo ayuda, sino de una de las campesinas en la multitud que señalaba con manos atadas el cielo azul, que de un momento a otro se volvió del color de la sangre.

************************************

Se había quedado paralizada en el umbral, con una aureola de vapor tibio alrededor de su figura. En sus ojos, el reflejo de las llamas escarlatas bullia en un incendio similar al que observaba.   
Llevaba varios minutos intentando, todos los hechizos para bajar el calor del fuego, extinguirlo, ahogarlo, erradicarlo, y todos los demás verbos que tuviesen cabida en este contexto, tuvieron resultados infructuosos de una u otra forma. No cabía duda, ahora que ella era la bruja mayor, nada que no tuviese cualidades mágicas, podía representarle un problema. Lo que significa que esto era fuego mágico.   
Había terminado por arrancarse el vestido y quedarse únicamente con la suave tela de la ropa interior, era más fácil hacer pasar, en flujo constante, un manantial de agua viva por una ropa más pequeña y pegada a la piel, que un vestido. 

Su rostro tenía trazos de hollín y sus manos leves quemaduras, el fuego parecía querer lamer sus talones, alzados en sus tacones. Resopló, no podía darse por vencida.   
Se abrió paso una vez más por el salón, con el fuego rodeándola, a grandes zancadas. El vapor eclipsaba su paso, buscando aquí y allá, habitación tras habitación. En un momento el techo del pasillo se vino abajo y se quedó atrapada en un cuarto, la alcoba del príncipe Juan. 

La cama adoselada ardía al igual que las cortinas y la madera del suelo, esto era un verdadero infierno, si ya le era difícil respirar con el humo, el vapor de agua era simplemente sofocante. Ya estaba cansada, se la había pasado de un lado del castillo al otro y no había ni rastro de vida, el fuego mágico devoraba todo. Esos eran los pensamientos de Mariam cuando las llamas, implacables como si realmente tuviesen consciencia, dieron la ilusión de acorrararla en la esquina donde se encontraba, creciendo hasta emular su altura. 

**"Huye"** le murmuró una voz al oído **"El príncipe no lo vale... Eres hermosa y joven, conseguirás mil príncipes como esos si quieres. Éste no significa nada"**

Mariam miró en derredor aterrada, no sólo por la situación, por la voz que se arrastraba por su mente o por su propia respiración cada vez más pesada y dificultosa, sino porque lo que oía era tentador y sonaba con un sentido que nunca antes le pareció más lógico y más acertado.   
—Pero ¿que estás pensando?— se preguntó en un grito ahogado, por encima del ruido atronador de la madera crujiente —No desistiré hasta salvar a Juan. 

Como respuesta, el suelo se desquebrajó bajo sus pies. 


	14. ¿Estás aquí?

Parpadeó, una, dos, tres veces. A sus ojos les tomó mucho más el acostumbrarse lentamente a la falta de luz del ambiente, respirando con dificultad, ordenando sus pensamientos uno a uno mientras asimilaba su situación. La oscuridad era casi tangible ahora que el agua había apagado la mayoría del fuego mágico, las antorchas parpadeaban con lúgubre brillo, pero el vapor de agua hacía el ambiente pesado y la visibilidad nula. 

El suelo se destrozó bajo su peso, pero al caer el agua mágica amortiguó su caída y apagó la mayor parte del fuego, que se recuperaba a paso récord, ganando terreno y volviendo a iluminar la estancia, gracias a esto Mariam cayó en la cuenta de donde se encontraba: Las mazmorras. Claro ¿como no se le había ocurrido antes? 

Sin perder el tiempo se puso en pie, para darse cuenta de que la protección mágica había desparecido por completo. Optó esta vez por una ráfaga de aire helado, un hechizo más complejo, pero más efectivo. El fuego retrocedió otro tanto más, lo suficiente para correr hasta el primer calabozo y echar un vistazo rápido. Por ahora eso era lo único que podía hacer, retrasar el avance del fuego, hace rato que había comprendido que no podía apagarlo, que por ahora lo que debía hacer era encontrar a Juan y sacarlo antes de que se quemase vivo. Si descartaba que no estuviese muerto ya. 

El primer calabozo: Vacío. Segundo calabozo, lo mismo. Tercero, había un agujero en la ventana por el cual el prisionero debió escapar antes de que el fuego lo consumiera, ¿habría sido Juan? Todavía quedaban tres celdas por abrir, no perdía la esperanza. Cuarto calabozo. Se quedó petrificada en su sitio.

Desde una esquina, titilando débilmente, algo llamó su atención. Antes de adentrarse en medio de ese callejón sin salida, lanzó una oportuna ráfaga helada hacia las llamas que la asediaban, para luego precipitarse al interior. Tomó el objeto entre sus dedos, rescatándolo de entre las múltiples cenizas que llenaban hasta el último recoveco, se hallaba la joya más pequeña del collar de rubíes del príncipe. Esto era tanto buen como mal presagio. Por un lado significaba que Juan había estado en ese calabozo, pero por otro, que había sido encerrado ahí antes del comienzo del incendio. La piedra preciosa aún se conservaba cálida al contacto de la blancura virginal de sus manos, lo mismo que las cenizas que la rodeaban.

Sintiéndose devastada por el dolor de la pérdida de Juan, comenzó a llorar. Todo su cuerpo empezó a emanar una energía incandescente mientras sus lágrimas caían al suelo. El golpe de su corazón empezó a resonar con mayor fuerza. La piedra se deslizó en el interior de su puño cuando se puso en pie, ahora más que nunca, lo buscaría sin descanso. 

Todo se detuvo. Sus oídos se agudizaron. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿El fuego mágico hablando de nuevo? No, era un sonido húmedo el que llenaba el recinto. Mariam se volvió en redondo, mirando aquí y allá, aterrada de que ahora tuviese que pelear con algún ser acuático. Pero nada parecido había en ese oscuro calabozo. Solo un barril chamuscado en una esquina que quizá se había salvado de las llamas por el líquido en su contenido. 

Con una nueva esperanza palpitando en el lugar de su corazón, Marian se acercó al barril. Efectivamente, estaba lleno de agua oscura que reflejaba el movimiento de las llamas y su propio reflejo. Marian no deseaba verse, estaba horrible y no soportaba pensar que ese mismo día iba a ser su boda. 

Cuando estaba por voltearse para buscar en los otros calabozos, el sonido regresó. Un chapoteo. Entonces regresó su mirada de nuevo al agua justo en el momento preciso para ver a Juan emerger del mismo. 

Por un instante, quedaron a la misma altura, sus ojos al mismo punto, los ojos del otro. Azul y verde grisáceo chocándose de nuevo. 

—Marian... 

Ella lo abrazó ahí mismo, con los brazos todavía repletos de hollín, sin reparar en que su príncipe estaba casi ahogado, con la ropa humeante aún más que mojada y que al contacto crujió. 

—Estas aquí... —se separó de él un instante para después mirarlo directamente a los ojos, tomándolo de ambos lados del rostro— ¿Realmente estás aquí... Mi príncipe? 

Juan se rió— sé que no fue la forma más caballeresca de sobrevivir pero... 

Marian lo calló a besos, nada le importaba ahora. Él estaba vivo, todo hubiese desaparecido si él hubiera muerto, la vida, la existencia misma, no tendrían ningún sentido. Lo estrujó entre sus brazos. 

—Creí que te perdería... 

—Yo pensé lo mismo... Desapareciste antes de la boda, y cuando vinieron esos soldados... Creí que... 

El silelos envolvió así como las llamas que aún seguían acercándose peligrosamente a ambos. Marian, de un momento a otro, comenzó a resplandecer de pura alegría. Juan lo notó, pero no quiso deshacer el abrazo, después habría tiempo. Después... 

**********************************************

Marian y Juan salieron del castillo, rompiendo una de las paredes del calabozo y escapando del fuego, que al final terminó por devorar al castillo entero hasta reducirlo a escombros. Un hechizo reparó sus ropas y creó una segunda corona para el príncipe. 

—Ahora Ricardo tendrá bien fundamentadas sus razones al no quererme cerca del trono. 

Marian lo observó en silencio. El castillo aún ardía a lo lejos, con el pueblo entero, en la lejanía. Y tanto ella como él lo veían de cuando en cuando, mientras se hallaban sentados en el bosque. 

—El rey entenderá, Juan —murmuró con dulzura— es más, es probable que quizá nunca se entere. 

Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice mientras Marian volvía a resplandecer. —¿Reconstruirás el pueblo?

—Y el castillo también, si te parece —rió ampliamente— a menos de que desees vivir en el pueblo en alguna casa normal. 

—Si mi reina me acompaña, no me importa vivir en el bosque. 

Se besaron de nuevo y con lentitud se pusieron en pie, tomándose de las manos. 

—Vamos, Marian. El pueblo nos necesita. 


End file.
